An array of antennas maybe used on vehicles, especially aircraft, for receiving signals from other sources, for example, satellites and transmitting signals to satellites. Conventional antenna systems typically use a diplexer to isolate receive and transmit signals that have different frequencies. The diplexer however can be large in size, expensive and introduce signal losses. Other solutions may use a circulator that is also bulky and expensive. Thus, conventional solutions using diplexers and/or circulators may not be desirable on vehicles like, an aircraft, where space and weight constraints are significant design parameters. Continuous efforts are being made for efficient antenna systems that can be easily used on vehicles in general and aircrafts in particular.